Captured Pixie
by Hyper-Blossom Z
Summary: Sasuke's twin sister Kei is secretly part fairy and one day Naruto accidentally catches her.
1. Chapter 1

Captured pixie

Sasuke's twin sister Kei is secretly part fairy and one day Naruto accidentally catches her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Onii-san is so going to kill me

Kei giggled to herself as she flew though her favorite field, she was so happy that it was Saturday so she could do what she wanted to instead of spending the whole day in that stuffy ninja academy.

Suddenly Kei heard sobbing and turned her head towards the sound; a lonely looking boy around her age was sitting on the ground, crying his eyes out. Silently Kei flew over to the boy and asked "A-are you okay?" Startled, the boy looked up, and stared at her. "W-what are you?"

At first Kei was puzzled by his question, but then, realizing that she was still a small fairy, she inwardly sighed remembering how her parents and her older brother had told her how she should never let a human see her in her fairy form, Kei said simply: "I'm a fairy." and began to float away from him, fearful.

"Hey don't leave, I didn't mean to scare you." When Kei heard that she looked up at him sadly, then began to zip away.

Naruto frowned as he saw the tiny fairy try to fly away from him and ran after her.

Soon Naruto had caught Kei in his hands and was starring down at her.


	2. A child is saved by Faeries

Captured pixie chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

This chapter is to explain how Sasuke's sister is 'half faerie'

* * *

><p>Sasuke and his twin sister Kei had only been born a few days ago, and while baby Sasuke was healthy, but his sister wasn't; Kei was very, very sick, and the doctors didn't think she'd make it…<p>

"Okaa-san, when will Imouto-chan be able to come home?" asked a very young and concerned Itachi.

"I don't know dear." was Mikoto's honest reply to her eldest son.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GOING TO DIE?" <strong>_was what Fugaku stated/yelled in anger and shock as the doctors told him that his newborn daughter Kei was going to die from complications.

"W-w-well, y-y-you see s-sir, your daughter's body is just too weak to survive, and it's going to stop working soon…" Sais the doctor, terrified of the angry Uchiha

* * *

><p>Soon Fugaku and Mikoto were sitting together in Mikoto's hospital room, discussing what doctors said was going to happen to their only daughter…<p>

"Fugaku, I'm scared, I don't want our daughter to die." said a tearful Mikoto.

"I know, and neither do I." replied Fugaku

"There_ has _to be _something_ we can do…" said Mikoto.

Both parents then proceeded to sit and think for about 20 minutes before one of them finally had an idea:

"I know what we can do!" said Mikoto

"What?" asked Fugaku, wanting to know what they could do to save their tiny daughter?

"You know how I have that summoning contract with that clan of faeries." said Mikoto.

"Yea, so?" replied Fugaku, not knowing where his wife was going with this.

"Well we can ask them for help!" said Mikoto, happy to possibly have a way to save their daughter.

* * *

><p>Mikoto summoned a few Faeries and asked them, and soon they had an answer; but in order to save Kei they'd have to do something that would keep her from ever being normal. They would have to allow the Faerie queen to come and use a spell that would make Kei, now and forever, half Faerie; it would give her the strength to live, but she would always not completely look human (she'd have elfin ears and oddly shaped eyes) and at times she'd physically turn into a fairy.<p>

Once Fugaku and Mikoto were 100% sure that it wouldn't hurt poor little Kei, they allowed the faerie queen, Tsubasa, to use her spell.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say we can't thank you enough, Tsubasa-sama." said Fugaku as the faerie queen handed him his daughter back.

Tsubasa merely smiled and said "You are welcome, Fugaku-san, but it's my pleasure to help you save your daughter, after all I consider Mikoto a close friend and ally, and I hope that should the faerie clan ever need help your daughter will help us." said Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>"Tsubasa" is (according to Google translate) Japanese for wings (翼)<p>

Please leave a review!


End file.
